russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Sked (2010)
Schedule Since July 17, 2010 (Ang Bagong Pilipino) :Monday-Friday :5:30 am - This Is Your Day! :6 am - Biyaya ng Paginoon :6:30 am - Express Balita (Jake Morales) (replay) :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :Mon-Thurs :8 am - EZ Shop :Fri :8 am - Buhay Pinoy :8:30 am - Health Line (Grace Choa) :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - Bear in the Big Blue House :10:30 am - Sesame Street :11 am - Tom and Jerry Classics :11:30 am - Tom and Jerry Kids :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) (Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Sam Y.G., with Regine Angeles, Chubi del Rosario, Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerald Napoles, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Tess Antonio, Miel Abong and Kert Montante) :2 pm - Sine Komiks :4 pm - EBC Earth Files :4:30 pm - Voltes V :5 pm - Duel Masters :5:30 pm - Sailor Moon :6 pm - :Mon: Makabayang Duktor (Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong) :Tue: Entrepinoy (rerun) :Wed: Travel (rerun) :Thurs: Good Take (rerun) / Extra Express (since November 25, 2010) :Fri: SSS: Kabalikat Natin (Chal Lontoc) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) (Jake Morales) :7 pm - Pop Girls (LIVE) (Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel, Schai Sigrist, Joanna Morales, Angelie Urquico) :8:30 pm - Break the Bank 13 (LIVE) (Andrei Felix) :9:30 pm - Kroko: Takas sa Zoo (CJ Caparas, Migui Moreno, Ysabelle Peach, Charee Pineda) / The Accidental Couple (since November 1, 2010) :10 pm - Pink Lipstick :10:30 pm - You Are My Destiny :11 pm - IBC News Tonight (LIVE) (Atty. Zorah Andam) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Japan Video Topics :Tue: Counterpoint (Atty. Salvador Panelo) :Wed: Up Close and Personal (Marissa del Mar) :Thurs: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) :Fri: Gabay at Aksyon (Rose Solangon) :12 mn to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Saturday :6 am - Asin at Ilaw :6:30 am - Power & Mercy :7 am - El Shaddai :9:30 am - Tom and Jerry Tales :10 am - Asenso Pinoy (Francis Cardona) :10:30 am - Sabong TV (Doc JBT) :11:30 am - Sagupaan (Patrick Antonio and Tony Antonio) :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) (Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan, Sam Y.G. and Chubi del Rosario, with Regine Angeles, Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerald Napoles, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Tess Antonio, Miel Abong and Kert Montante) :3 pm - EZ Shop :4 pm - Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) :4:30 pm - Maunlad na Agrikultura (Nina Taduran) :5 pm - ASEAN Basketball League (LIVE) :7 pm - Pop Girls (LIVE) (Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel, Schai Sigrist, Joanna Morales, Angelie Urquico) :8:30 pm - Break the Bank 13 (LIVE) (Andrei Felix) / All About Adam (Migui Moreno, Philipp Dunkel, Jeffrey Canlas, Michael Ignacio, Karlo Manalo and Martin Mendoza) :9:30 pm - Happy TODAS (Keempee de Leon, Yam Concepcion, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Sam Y.G., Maui Taylor, Katya Santos and Carlos Agassi) :10:30 pm - News and Views with Abel Cruz (Abel Cruz) :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (Jess Caduco) :11:30 pm - Bitag (Ben Tulfo) :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :6 am - Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik :6:30 am - Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - Family TV Mass :9 am - Maya & Miguel :9:30 am - Pagkain Atbp. (Ya Chang) :10 am - Hataw Pinoy (Francis Afable and Harry Bagatsing) :11 am - Fil-Chi (Buddy Cunanan) :12 nn - Tukaan (Jun Cueto and Mayet Gorgonia) :1 pm - EZ Shop :3 pm - Nation's Peacekeepers: Heroes of our Time (Lovely Rivero) :4 pm - EBC Earth Files :4:30 pm - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :5 pm - ASEAN Basketball League (LIVE) :7 pm - The Main Event (Viva Sports) :8 pm - By Request (Jojo Alejar with the performances of The Lover's Melody and The Tigers (Jojo A and the Tigers) (they were popular way back in the 80s)) :9 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (Jess Caduco) :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai 'August 2010' I (red): Sports *''The Main Event'' (produced by Viva Sports) *''Sabong TV'' *''Sagupaan'' *''Hataw Pinoy'' *''Tukaan'' *''ASEAN Basketball League'' B (green): Entertainment *''Lunch Break'' (daily noontime variety show, produced by IBC Entertainment TV) *''Break the Bank 13'' (game show, produced by IBC Entertainment TV, wherein viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. The premiere of Break the Bank 13 on July 17, 2010, marks the Asian premiere of this Endemol-produced game show. Endemol International's representative Ed Sharples said, "We're excited to work with RPN 9. We believe that IBC 13 is the major player for the game show and if we succeed here, we can hopefully penetrate other Asian countries as well." According to the show's organizers, the main difference of Deal or No Deal and Break the Bank is that in the latter, the home viewers are playing the game not the studio contestant. Directed by Rommel Petrealba, Break the Bank 13 is another franchise from Endemol International, the company behind Big Brother, Deal or No Deal and other shows. Home viewersare chosen by Andrei Felix by using a randomizer button. He will then talk tothem on their cellphone to make them choose between the case or cash.) *''Kroko: Takas sa Zoo'' (action-adventure series written and directed by by Carlo J. Caparas, produced by IBC Entertainment TV and PCSO) *''Sine Komiks'' (classic Pinoy movies from Viva Films) *''Pop Girls Live!'' (youth-oriented variety show, produced by IBC Entertainment TV and Viva Television) *''Happy TODAS'' (comedy gag show, produced by IBC Entertainment TV) *''By Request'' (musical variety show, produced by Quizgem and IBC Entertainment TV) *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (Pinoy action films) C (blue): IBC News and Public Affairs *''Express Balita'' *''IBC News Tonight'' *''IBC Headliners'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' *''Health Line'' *''Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo'' *''Up Close and Personal'' *''Nation's Peacekeepers: Heroes of our Time'' *''News and Views with Abel Cruz'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' *''Gabay at Aksyon'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Bitag'' Infotainment *''Pagkain Atbp.'' (cooking show) *''Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (agricultural) *''Buhay Pinoy'' *''Fil-Chi'' (lifestyle show) Children's shows *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Sesame Street'' Cartoons *''Tom and Jerry Classics'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Maya & Miguel'' Animes *''Voltes V'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Sailor Moon'' Religious *''This is Your Day!'' *''Biyaya ng Paginoon'' *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' *''Asin at Ilaw'' *''Power & Mercy'' *''El Shaddai'' *''This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center)'' *''Power to Unite'' *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik'' *''Family TV Mass'' Others *''EZ Shop'' *''Japan Video Topics'' *''EBC Earth Files'' *''Home Shopping Network'' Management *Joselito Yabut, chairman of the board *Jose Javier Reyes, president and CEO